Walking in the Air
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Set between Sailor Moon Returns and Sailor Moon Super. Haruka and Michiru battling the youmas before meeting the other Sailot Senshi.


**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or the song Walking in the Air. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: It's a songfic inspired by the song 'Walking in the Air' by Nightwish. I've been recently getting a few ideas from some songs I've been listening to. Mostly Nightwish and Tarja Turunen.**

**It's mostly about their friendship and the battles they face in Sailor Moon Super before meeting the inner senshi. Sometime after Haruka accepts the mission.**

**Enjoy**

**Walking in the Air**

**Part 1**

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

Michiru wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew through her aqua curls. Her blue dress flowed with the wind as she walked across the rooftop. By the edge sat a tall short hair blonde tomboy clad in black dress pants and white button up shirt. She stared at the city below her before her eyes drifted up to the moonlight and stars. She heard someone come closer and as she turned to her left she saw Michiru sitting down on the ledge beside her.

"You're not scared you might fall?" asked Haruka.

"Are you?"

The corner of Haruka's lips curled to a small smile as she stared once again off in the city below them. The city was busy and full of life. 'Most people seem happy. Most people are oblivious to what was going to happen to the world' thought Haruka.

"Let them be," interrupted Michiru.

"Nani?"

"Let them be oblivious. Its not their fault the world is in danger. Let them be after all, ignorance is really bliss," she added as she slightly leaned in. She shivered slightly from the cold air rushing behind them.

"Careful, you don't want to fall,"

"I won't fall as long as you catch me," grinned Michiru as she send a glance to the blonde causing her to blush. Michiru let out a giggle while Haruka turned the other way round.

"So, how long have you being Sailor Neptune for?"

"A few months. It started out about the same way with you but I was alone. I just had terrible dreams, of the end of the world. And then one night this woman; Sailor Pluto comes in and tells me about my destiny. Its felt so surreal I thought I was dreaming again. But I wasn't and I wished I were. I didn't accept my fate till I killed my first youma. I was scared as hell afterwards but when I saw the people I saved. I thought maybe it is worth it. If its not me then who is going to save the world,"

"No one wants the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. No one wants those sleepless nights and just being scared or worried each day wondering if you're able to," Michiru paused for a moment as she watched Haruka lean back

"It must've been terrible,"

"It was, but now I found you. I don't think it be that bad anymore. It'll be easier to cope, easier to fight,"

Haruka lets out a smile as she drew her legs back onto the rooftop and stood up "I'm gonna go back into my apartment, you coming?"

"Hai,"

Michiru turned around pressing herself up lifting her legs up. Once she got one foot up on the pavement she rose up. As she was almost straight her shoe slipped off the edge causing her to fall.

_I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

"Michiru,"

Quick as lightning Haruka caught Michiru's hand before she could plunge to the ground. She tightly held her hand making sure she wouldn't fall, her other hand was pressed down on the pavement to make sure she didn't fall over either.

"I told you I wouldn't fall if you catch me," Michiru reached up with her other hand grasping Haruka's hand.

Haruka grunted as she pulled Michiru back up over the ledge "You okay?"

"I'm fine, arigato for saving my life. You must tell me how I should repay you back," Michiru gave Haruka a soft kiss on her cheek causing the blonde to blush again.

"I err, why don't you stay the night then?" asked nervously Haruka as she scratched the back of her head.

"I'd love to,"

Haruka stared at her hands and then back over the ledge "That was close. I never thought I'd be able to do that like in the movies. It's like my reactions are quicker than before,"

"They are, after you have accepted your henshin wand a lot of things will change,"

"I see,"

"C'mon, lets go before we catch a cold or something,"

"What? Our immune system didn't change?" whined Haruka as they made their way downstairs to Haruka's apartment.

"A little but not much,"

_Far across the world  
The villages go by like trees  
the rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams_

Sailor Uranus ran through the woods before leaping up on a high tree branch and hiding behind the green leaves. Underneath her appeared Neptune glancing around trying to spot her.

Like a cat Uranus stood up on the tree branch and silently walked along the branch. She then jumped down and landed behind Neptune with a soft thud.

Neptune spun around at the noise and threw a kick at Uranus. Uranus easily blocked the attack as both of them started punching and blocking each other. Michiru threw another punch that Uranus blocked and quickly kicked Uranus on the side causing her to stumble back.

"Getting tired yet?" asked Neptune raising her eyebrows.

"You wish," grinned Uranus, as they started kicking and blocking. Uranus tried punching her again but all her attacks were blocked. But Neptune managed to kick or punch her somewhere either on her chest or abdomen.

Uranus tried kicking her but Neptune caught her foot briefly bring her closer to throw her against a tree. She swiftly raised her fist to punch only to have barely missed her and hit the tree instead. She then brought her knee up to connect it to her stomach.

Uranus landed back on the ground as the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to get up but Neptune brought her heel up on her chest keeping her in place "Give up yet?"

Uranus groaned before raising her hands in surrender "Fine, fine. I give up,"

Neptune grinned in victory as she lifted her foot off her chest. Suddenly she was on her back against the ground and Uranus had moved on top of her. She grabbed her wrists and place them over her head "You should learn to keep an eye on you're enemies. Just because they say there surrender doesn't mean they actually surrendered,"

"I'll keep that in mind next time, cheat,"

"So how much are we going to train," Uranus stood up and let out her hand to help pull Neptune off the ground.

"Whenever we need to, I just want you prepared before you fight your first youma,"

Uranus nodded as she de-transformed. Neptune copied her action as both of them made their way out of the woods.

"Ow you hit hard," complained Haruka wrapping one arm around her sore stomach.

"So do you but do I complain about it,"

"Shut up,"

----------

Michiru and Haruka took a seat on the light blue benches as they waited for their meals to come. The café was tastefully decorated light blue and white with different artwork displayed on the walls. The brunette waitress came back with their green teas and egg sandwiches. Both of them thanked the waitress and Haruka pulled out her wallet to tip her.

"Arigato, you shouldn't have," winked the waitress. As soon she was out of hearing distance Michiru spoke up.

"Do you have to charm each girl you meet?"

"Is that a crime now?"

"It now is,"

"Oh really, well I didn't know,"

"Well now you do,"

They shared a smile before they began eating their meal and occasionally sipping their tea. They continued chatting about plenty of things, the school they attend, what they're currently working at and where they live.

Everything seemed calm and relaxing until screams were heard outside the café. The people passing by outside had broken into a run and dropped bags all over the street. Everyone in the café stared outside their mouths open before scurrying to the back of the café. Just as a young couple moved away from the window seats a green drippy flan youma crashed through.

Haruka felt someone pulling on her top as she turned her neck to see Michiru pulling her aside mouthing 'henshin yo,' She nodded their head as they dashed out into the back of the café which was luckily deserted.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"

Once they were Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus they sprinted back inside. Uranus was the first to attack as attempted her attack.

"World Shaking!"

The youma jerked side to side before it fell backwards crashing into the wall. It didn't have much time to stand back up as it was hit once again with the same attack. Once again it convulsed and let out a gurgle shriek like as if it was drowning.

Neptune decided it was time to cut in as she held up both her hands and summoned her attack "Deep Submerging!"

The water attack was a critical hit for it and let out one more shriek of defeat before it liquefied and was a huge puddle of green goo. It blinked white a few times before it completely disappeared.

Neptune smiled in victory as both her and her partner turned around seeing the shocked customers and staff standing still with their mouths open. The was the their cue to leave leaving them curious to who they were.

_Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes  
_

"Nice one," complimented Neptune once they were once outside. It was no longer deserted which forced them to run someplace elsewhere to de-transform.

"Arigato but I wasn't as good as you. Your attacks are more than twice stronger than mine,"

"Practise a bit more and your attacks will be as strong as mine. You'll get better trust me,"

_We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by_

Although they just battled a youma they heard another group of screams coming from a not to far distance. Instinctively they ran towards the screams to see another flan emerging from a lake. After a few moments they were a few feet away from the second youma.

"Ready?" asked Neptune already raising her fists.

Uranus nodded as she raised her own fist as well. Together simultaneously they summoned their attacks and focused them on the youma flan. The moment it was hit the flan exploded sending goo flying everywhere.

"Oh that's just lovely," commented Uranus under her breath as her legs, arms and torso were splattered with goo like Neptune.

They were about to leave when they heard another gurgling sound coming from the lake.

"More?"

"You got to be kidding me,"

Another flan slinked out of the lake and towards them.

Glancing at each other they once again summoned their attacks simultaneously and hit the flan. The same result happened and this time it splotched across their face.

"That better be the last,"

"I doubt it, it looks like its coming from inside the lake," thought Neptune lowering her hands. "I'll investigate, you just stay here and take on each youma that rises from the lake,"

Uranus nodded in response keeping her combat position while Neptune runs of to the lake glancing into the water before stepping in trying to work out where each one was coming from.

Once the fourth flan came forth Haruka knew two of her own attacks wouldn't kill it and conjured three of her own attacks in a row.

**A/N: I'm kinda having a writer's block with this story and thought about making it two part. I'm just wondering if I should continue or abandon it. What do you guys think?**


End file.
